Sex and Candy
by LaraWinner
Summary: Bella pov, AU and AH. Bella Swan has been in love with Edward Cullen for years. When their relationship finally takes a turn in right direction Bella and Edward both learn that even the best romance takes effort, understanding and most importantly trust.
1. Chocolate Eyes

Sex and Candy

By Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. I'd much rather own Robert Pattinson.

WARNIGS: Oh the usual suspects… language, mature themes, sexual situations (hence the title) and… if I think of anything else I'll let you know.

A.N. - this fic is Bella's pov. AU and AH.

* * *

_Bella Pov_

_January 2003_

I hate Forks.

Everyone in my sixth grade science class looks at me as I take my seat. I'm new here. I'm the four-eyed, albino nerd from Phoenix that no one wants to talk to. I started school yesterday and it was the same thing all day. A few mumbled hi's and that was it. Just a lot of staring.

I guess it doesn't help that I'm starting in the middle of the school year. My Mom dumped me off on my Dad at the start of x-mas break and she was supposed to take me back home to Arizona two weeks ago. But she doesn't really want me there and Dad got mad so now I'm going to live with him here in Forks permanently.

Stupid Forks.

I choose to sit at the lab table in the back of the classroom hoping that it will keep most of the attention off of me, and also because it was the only one with an empty seat. I pull out my note book, take my blue marker and start coloring in all the white splotches against the black as I wait for class to begin.

I can feel that the boy I'm sitting next to is watching me.

"Uh… hi." He says.

I glance up. I didn't notice him yesterday. He's smiling at me in a friendly way. It pulls his mouth up on one side. He's kind of cute.

"Hi." I mumble, my cheeks turning red.

"My name's Edward. What's yours?" He asks. He's got braces. I can see the blue rubber bands stretching as he talks.

"Bella." I blush even harder.

"Cool. Do you like science?" He asks. He doesn't mind talking to me.

"It's okay. I'm better at English." I say smiling a little.

He turns toward me in his seat like he doesn't notice everyone around us looking and says, "I like to read. I got a new X-Men comic last week. Do you like comic books?"

Before I can answer the bell sounds and the teacher comes in. Reluctantly he turns around to face forward again. I keep looking at him all through class. He's got copper hair, not really red but not really brown. It's messy like he never bothered to comb it this morning. He's got really light freckles across his nose. And the coolest thing is that his eyes are green. I've never met anybody with green eyes before.

As I copy down the notes the teacher just wrote on board my elbow bumps his. He looks at me and laughs quietly. Its not a mean laugh though, it's a nice laugh. I laugh too. I realize we bumped elbows because he's writing with his left hand. I never known anybody left handed.

I'm disappointed when the bell rings at the end of class.

As Edward's putting his books away he says, "You're really nice. You can come sit with me and my friends at lunch." Then he smiles sheepishly. "But only if you want to."

My stomach tingles and I'm blushing again. I push my glasses back up and smile. "Okay."

He smiles at me with his lips crooked. It is really cute. "See ya later Bella."

I watch him walk away not knowing that I'm already in love…

* * *

_February 2009 _

There's a quiet murmur of voices in the classroom as we wait for the bell to ring. Rosalie, the blond bombshell of the junior class and one of my best friends, gives me a meaningful look.

"Did you get it?" She asks impatiently.

I roll my eyes not really seeing what the big deal is. So the contact lenses I ordered came in mail the other day. I'll get around to trying them out eventually, like as soon as I break this pair of glasses with my toddler level coordination skills. Knowing she'll only nag me until I answer her, I grudgingly admit, "Yes. It's in my nightstand at home."

Through the corner of my eye I see Emmett, her boyfriend, lean in closer to hear our conversation.

Rosalie doesn't notice. Her tone is slightly snotty as usual. "Do you know how to use them?"

I almost laugh. This is going to be so fun.

"How hard can it be Rose? You just stick 'em in. I mean, it'll be a little uncomfortable the first time but I'm sure I'll get used to it. Especially if I do it everyday."

Emmett's eyes widen slightly.

"Knowing you Bella, you're likely to take an eye out the first time. Maybe an extra pair of hands wouldn't be a bad idea." Rosalie snickers.

"Maybe you and Alice can help me try 'em out later after school. They'll be wet and slippery. I might not put it in the right spot if I can't see where I'm putting it to begin with."

The vein in Emmett's temple starts ticking. I swear he's going to get a nose bleed in a minute. I scribble on a piece of notebook paper and slip it to Rosalie where he can't see.

_Ten bucks says Em thinks we're talking about vibrators._

Rosalie glances at the note and for a second her lips twitch as she tries not to laugh. Then her icy blue eyes narrow and she smiles evilly. It seriously scares the shit out of me when she smiles like that.

"Bella you don't mind sharing do you? Maybe we could all take turns." She says with just the right amount of purr in her voice.

Emmett is practically cross-eyed. I think he might be drooling.

I lick my lips and sigh. "I wouldn't mind watching you demonstrate first."

"Oooh." She coos.

I can barely keep a straight face. I think every single drop of blood in Emmett's brain has officially committed mutiny and headed south.

I see Rosalie glance at her designer watch. She winks at me going in for the kill. "Or we could always do it at the same time. Like on the count of three."

The bell rings.

Emmett nearly falls out of his seat.

I can't hold it in anymore. My eyes tear up as I begin laughing hysterically.

Rosalie rounds on Emmett with a sour look on her beautiful face. "Serves you right pervert." She growls whacking him on the back of the head with her binder.

Emmett looks back and forth between us glowering as he realizes that we were only teasing him. "Thanks a lot. Now I have to stare at my 106 year old math teacher that's got tits down to her ankles with a total stiffy."

"Anytime Em." I wink.

Emmett sticks his tongue out at me still making no attempt to rise from his seat.

I blow him a big smacking kiss.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at us. "Get a room."

"I think he needs a hand job." I say sweetly with the most innocent smile I can manage. Its not hard to pull off since my blush sort of ruins the 'bitchy' effect.

Emmett glares daggers at me. "That was cold Bella. Really cold."

"That's the idea. Think cold… like cold showers." I laugh as I gather my books.

Emmett gets a little miffed. "Its on Swan. I don't know when and I don't know how but I am _so_ going to get you back for this." He snaps.

I notice his little threat does not extend to his girlfriend. Emmett may be brash but he's not stupid. He likes his balls right where they are and fully functioning.

I pat Emmett on the head as I pass by his seat. "Down boy."

* * *

I call my Dad, Charlie, and tell him that since its Friday night I'm going hang out with Alice and Rosalie and maybe go to the movies. He's says fine as long as I'm home by eleven. I drop my truck off by at my house and run up stairs to get the box of contacts and the bottle of solution. Alice has threatened death if I don't bring them.

I know my friends well and by the way they are acting I'd swear they were up to something. I notice Alice is practically bouncing in impatience in the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW convertible. Did I mention Rosalie is filthy rich along with the whole diva persona?

I climb in the back giving Alice a dark look. "Please tell me your not excited for the reason that I'm hoping you're not excited because I won't be excited Alice."

Alice meets my eyes in the rearview mirror, her gaze narrowed over the rim of her sunglasses. "You can fight me Bella or this can be painless. The choice is yours." She warns cryptically.

"Yes Bella. Alice went to Seattle yesterday." Rosalie laughs, confirming my suspicions.

I whine. "Awww. What kind of clown outfit did you buy me this time?"

The only time Alice gets that excited is when there is a makeover prospect. Usually I'm the guinea pig. I shudder in horror remembering some of her past fashion disasters. We'll actually Alice is a genius. I'm the disaster.

_Bella + low riders and heels = a U-tube video just waiting to happen._

Now I understand why they were both insistent that I bring the contacts to try them out. My stomach is jittering nervously.

We get to Rosalie's house and go up to her room. I take my shower first so that Alice can get to work immediately. She fusses over my wet hair brushing out the thick muddy brown mass that hangs nearly down to my waist. She patiently dries it and with artistic vision she pulls the sides back away from my face with a butterfly clip. Then she ropes small braids here and there. When she's done the style looks whimsical and cute instead of overdone like I was expecting.

Then she goes for the make up. She starts with clear gloss lipstick that only makes the natural rosy hue of my lips shimmer. She adds a light peach eye shadow with and iridescent sparkle and a touch of mascara to bring out my lashes. I don't need blush, my cheeks do that well enough on their own.

Then comes time for the dreaded clothing. Again its not as bad as I was expecting. The top is a navy blue, form fitting button down blouse designed to accentuate a hint of cleavage. Along with that is a pair of jeans that ride right on my hips. To complete the effect is a pair of sporty navy blue slip on shoes and a sliver chain link belt.

Then comes the real trial. Alice has taken my glasses and refuses to give them back. Rosalie is sitting on her bathroom counter watching the ruckus that ensues as Alice tries to assist me in putting in the contact lenses.

"Oww! Damn it!" I hiss as she puts the first one in.

"If you don't shut up and sit still I'm going to beat you with the blow dryer!" Alice snaps.

"I may be half blind but I still can see enough to clobber you." I growl.

"It would be easier if you quit blinking Bella." Alice grouses.

"You try having something shoved in your eye and see if you don't blink." I shoot back.

Finally the second lens slips into place and now I see that Rosalie has out her cell phone and is video recording the entire scene.

"Damn it! Rose put the phone away!" I shriek in embarrassment turning away to hide my flaming face. My eyes are watery. It's a good thing the mascara is waterproof.

"That was priceless Bella." Rosalie laughs. I know the first thing she is going to do is show Emmett.

As Alice and Rose go about getting ready for our excursion to the movies I take a look at Alice's handy work in the full length mirror. I don't see myself. It's not me standing there because the girl in the mirror is pretty. With out my glasses my eyes look clear. I look older than seventeen. I look like a woman.

For a second my self confidence surges but then I remember that it's still just me, same old plain, spastic, mousy Bella playing dress up. I turn away feeling too silly and too exposed to really appreciate my improved image.

I sit on edge of Rosalie's four post bed and listen to Alice and Rose compare the boys in their life as they finish getting ready.

"Jasper is so sweet. Did I tell you guys that he brought me roses the other day? I think he got them out of my neighbor's garden but its still the thought that counts." Alice giggles.

"Emmett knows I'm not into flowers." Rosalie sighs with a secretive smile. "He gave me something so much better." She says as she lifts her shirt to show Alice and me a trail of hickeys leading down from her beneath her breasts and disappearing down past the waist of her jeans.

I laugh as Alice's eyes go wide as saucers. "You didn't! Holy shit you did! You had sex with Emmett?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes trying to be disdainful but the dreamy look in her baby blue's gives her away. "We didn't go all the way. He wanted to and I did too but he didn't have any condoms. But he did give me the best orgasms ever. That boy's mouth is pure heaven." She sighs.

My cheeks flame red as I imagine what Rosalie is talking about.

What would a boy's tongue feel like… down there? Would he kiss it like he would my mouth? Lick it? Would it feel as good as when I touch myself sometimes?

As I wonder about this I'm already imagining what it would be like. And I know just who I would want to be the one doing it to me. I think of Edward Cullen and my heart squeezes as warmth pools in my abdomen.

"Jasper wants to try going down on me but I don't have the guts to let him do it yet. I much rather going down on him." Alice says as she deftly puts on her lipstick, smacking her lips and blowing a kiss at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Rosalie looks at me laughs. "You're blushing Bella."

"Shut up."

Alice laughs too, her tone mildly chiding. "One of these days Bella you're going to get a boyfriend of your own."

I nail her with a doubtful glare. "Yeah right. I find the idea of having to spend time with a boy who only wants to grope my boobs while babbling about video games and sports to be very… unappealing." I make a disgusted face and fold my arms defensively, wishing they would go back to talking about themselves.

"Groping can be fun." Alice counters.

"I bet if it was Edward Bella wouldn't think twice." Rosalie quips hitting blow the belt with that shot.

I stiffen as my face explodes with color. "I would not Rose. You are so wrong for that."

But blondie knows better. "You're lying. You've only had the biggest most obvious crush on Edward since like freshman year. Really its painful to watch Bella."

I turn to Alice looking for back up but she grins apologetically. "Rose's right, sorry."

I'm getting angry because I hate being put on the spot like this. I know my feelings for Edward are as strong and as deep as ever but I'm not comfortable with anyone else knowing, especially Edward. He was my very first friend after I stayed here in Forks. We've been best buds ever since. I don't want to ruin that when I know he doesn't feel the same.

"We've been through this guys. Edward and I are just friends. That's all it is and all it will ever be." I insist.

"Okay that may be," Alice allows. "but lets say for argument's sake that Edward is interested. If you knew he liked you and wanted to go out with you, would you?"

"But he's not so ther-"

Rosalie cuts me off mid protest. "Would you Bella? Yes or no."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them slowly. "In a heartbeat." I admit.

Rose looks haughty and Alice looks… excited?

"I don't get it. Why can't you grab Edward by the collar and plant one hell of kiss on his lips and let the rest take care if itself?" Rosalie asks sounding genuinely perplexed.

"Because not all of us are graced with your gift of subtlety Rose." I explain.

"Or her sex drive." Alice adds and I can't help but snicker.

"Frankly I'm beginning to wonder if you have a sex drive at all." Rose says to me waspishly. "It's about time you grew a back bone and made yourself more assertive. You'll never get anywhere waiting for someone else to make all the moves."

I hate it when Rosalie is right. It goes straight to her inflated head and then she's downright insufferable. "Bitch." I mutter.

To Rosalie that's not an insult.

"Wouldn't it be better to know?" Alice asks, trying another approach. "Do you really want to always wonder what might have happened?"

"No but I don't see any other choice." I sigh, frustrated. "It's been six years. You'd think if he was into me he would have dropped a hint or tried flirting or… something, right? Half the time I don't think he even realizes that I'm a girl." I try to joke but it just comes out sounding sad.

"Then Edward is an idiot." Rosalie says reminding me why I love her.

Alice grins. "Bella you look very pretty, if I do say so myself." I can tell she's admiring her job well done. "So pretty that I'll bet Edward will have trouble not noticing that you're a girl. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you." She giggles exuberantly.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaim in horror. "I thought it was just us girls going to the movies tonight. You didn't say the guys were coming too."

I try to judge the distance from Rosalie's bed to her bathroom wondering if I can make it there and lock the door before Alice and Rose intercept me. There is no way I'm going around Edward looking ridiculous like this. He'll take one look at me and see me for the fraud that I am. Even worse, he'll think I did it to make him notice me. I'm so embarrassed I could cry.

"Don't even think about it." Alice warns.

Rosalie has run out of patience with me. "No Alice let Bella throw her tantrum. And when she decides to grow up then she can come meet us at the theatre." She says snidely and then proceeds walks out of room not bother to see if Alice and I are following.

"Come on Bella. It will be fun." Alice cajoles.

"Fine." I agree curtly. "And when I make a complete ass out of myself I am blaming you."

My childish warning doesn't phase Alice in the least as she grabs my hand and leads me from the room.

* * *

A.N. - I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be but I've pretty much got the entire story plotted out in my head. Rest assured there will be smut in future chapters along with fluff (gotta have my fluff) and a liberal sprinkling of angst. So in the meantime sit back and enjoy the ride.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Bubblegum Tongue

Sex and Candy

By Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. I'd much rather own Robert Pattinson.

WARNIGS: Oh the usual suspects… language, mature themes, sexual situations (hence the title) and… if I think of anything else I'll let you know.

* * *

By the time we actually get to Port Angeles and arrive at the movie theatre its after dark. Of course the guys are already there waiting on us, as usual. Emmett and Edward are sitting on one of the benches a little ways away from the ticket booth. Jasper is standing behind the bench leaning with his arms on the back right in the middle. Emmett's hands are going a mile a minute right along with his mouth as he tells the others something funny. Jasper and Edward look like they're laughing pretty hard.

I let my eyes roam over Edward now, taking in everything as I follow the girls across the parking lot because as a general rule I try not to ogle him up close. I don't always succeed but I do aim to be nonchalant. Tonight is going to be difficult. He's wearing a back long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The shirt is snug and very flattering to his tone chest and biceps. It's an old one I've seen him wear a dozen times before but his muscles have developed nicely in the last few months since he started working out. I can't help but sigh happily.

As we get closer I sort of hide behind Rosalie. It's probably stupid but I feel extremely silly wearing the make up and the clothes. I miss my glasses.

Emmett's face lights up like a kid at a candy shop as soon as he spies Rosalie. I think its so cute how much he really does love her.

"Hello ladies!" He greets us as we walk up. "Rose baby, come give me a kiss. I missed you."

I pointedly ignore Rose and Em knowing they'll suck face for a good five minutes if we don't interrupt them. Jasper is far more debonair as he takes Alice's and kisses it. I can't really bring myself to look at Edward, so I study the poster displays fervently hoping that my unusual appearance will go unmentioned if not unnoticed. I really should have known better.

"Wow." Emmett says loudly as he notices me for the first time. "You clean up really well. Who would've thought."

I swear my face just turned purple. "Thanks Em… I think." I really couldn't tell if it was a compliment or not.

I glance at Edward but he's looking down at the pavement, his hands stuffed in his pockets. An odd ache settles in my chest and I realize belatedly that I had hoped a little that he might notice me. Then I wonder if I am ever going to get over my stupid feelings for him. It makes me angry at myself for having even the slightest expectations.

Jasper, ever the gentleman, gives me a warm smile that lifts my mood a bit. He drapes an arm over my shoulder giving me a supportive one arm hug. "Don't listen to that asswipe. You look really nice Bella. Don't you think so Edward?"

Something flashes across Edward's face and he glares at Jasper for a fraction of a second before he finally looks at me. His features soften slightly and his perfectly kissable lips curl into his unique lopsided grin. "Yeah. You look great."

He doesn't elaborate any further and I think that maybe, just maybe, I might make it through this night without dying from complete mortification. I breathe a sigh of relief as the topic changes to what movie we're going to see.

"I want to see that new horror movie." Emmett suggests.

"No." Counters Alice. "You picked last time. I vote for something funny."

"Me too." Rosalie chimes in.

Jasper shrugs helplessly. "I'm with Alice."

"You're fucking whipped buddy." Emmett mutters shaking his head. He then looks to Edward for help. "Come on bro. You want see to a scary movie right?"

But something in the way Emmett stresses "scary" makes me think he's telling Edward something different.

Edward's expression turns belligerent. "Actually I want to see the new sci-fi one."

That's the movie that I wanted to see too. Inwardly I smile. "I'm with Edward. I'd rather sci-fi."

Alice wrinkles her nose. "I guess that's better than blood and guts and triple D blonds running around without their tops on."

"I still don't see what the problem is." Emmett says stubbornly.

Rosalie steps on Emmett's foot none-to-gently. "I'm the only blond you're allowed to pant after buddy." She says icily.

Emmett chuckles nervously and shuts up. Even he knows when to quit.

We get our tickets and make a detour to the concession stand. I don't get anything even though Edward offers to buy. We enter the theatre just as the previews begin. It's dark and the place is crowded. It's obvious that we're going to have to split up.

Edward grasps my wrist and nods his head toward the left side of the theatre. "There's two seats over here. Come on."

I let him tug me along as I turn to see where the others are. Alice and Jasper are a few rows behind us toward the middle. Rosalie and Emmett found a place closer to the back row near the top. I sit beside Edward and sigh very contentedly.

He puts his coke icey in the holder between us and flashes me his crooked grin. "Help yourself. I don't mind sharing."

I grin stupidly back at him. "Thanks."

The movie begins and we turn our attention to the screen. Well he does. I try but I can't block out my awareness of being so close to him quite that easily. It's not often that I sit next to Edward when we go to the movies as a group. Usually I make a point not to sit beside him because it's not very conductive to my desire to keep my feelings inconspicuous. When he's this close I just want to look at him and never stop.

I reach for the icey and my arm rubs against Edward's. Through the corner of my eye I see him look at me. I take a long sip of the icey and then another and I can see he's still watching me. I can't not look at him. It's like the gravitational pull of a black hole or something insanely powerful like that. My eyes are drawn to his by a force grater than my will. That's when I realize that Edward's not watching me per se but rather my mouth and the straw I'm sucking between my puckered lips.

I almost choke on the stupid icey and Edward jerks his eyes back to the movie screen with a mumbled "shit!". I carefully put the drink back in the holder and wonder if my face is redder than a cherry. He squirms sinking lower in his seat.

I focus on keeping my eyes fixed firmly in front of me but I don't really comprehend anything that I'm watching. This is exactly why I don't sit next to Edward. He takes over my entire thought process just by being near me.

Again, without actually giving myself permission, I try to sneak a glance at him. His profile is pensive, an expression that I've been seeing on his face a lot lately when we're together. It makes me want to touch him in some way like stroke his cheek or hold his hand. But I'm too cowardly to be that bold so instead I wonder what I've done to make him brood.

He catches me staring this time and I look back at the movie screen knowing he can probably see my red face even in the dim lighting. Why is it always like this? Like there is this invisible bubble of tension that surrounds just us. It's awkward and impossible to ignore. It makes things so weird. We never used to be like this.

I feel Edward shift around again, his shoulder bumping mine. With his arms folded across his chest and slouched the way he is, he's leaning more toward my side of the armrest. His closeness is too much. It makes me irrational because I want to get even closer. I think back to what Rosalie said earlier. I'll never get anywhere if I always wait for someone else to take the lead. Maybe if I want to be closer to Edward then I need to be the one closing the distance. Since there's only like an inch of space between his arm and mine I mean that metaphorically but the incentive is there. Like I said, he makes me completely irrational.

Biting on lower my lip, a nervous habit I've always had, I tentatively lean against him pressing my arm and shoulder flush against his. That's all I have the courage for because Edward's watching me again and his face is so close to mine that I can feel his warm breath ruffling my hair as he exhales a slow breath. The black hole is back again too because I'm compelled to look at him, to see if this is okay.

Edward doesn't seem pensive now, just pleasantly surprised. A lazy smile plays about his mouth as he tilts his head slightly, a tell-tale sign that his curiosity is piqued. But its his green eyes that do me in. Even in the semi-darkness their mesmerizing intensity burns into me and damn near takes my breath away. And for longest space of time there's nothing but Edward and the way he's looking at me, like I'm the center of his universe too.

And I think that maybe I've been the blind one all along. Because I have seen him give me this look before, sometimes playful and sometimes serious, all different variations but the underlying depth was always the same. Yet I never knew, I never saw because I was too afraid to look. Now I can't look away. I smile shyly, my cheeks hot.

The corner's of Edward's eyes are crinkled, something that happens when he's really happy or really excited. I made him happy. My heart swells and my stomach takes flight as million butterflies flutter around like crazy. Then my breath catches as he leans his head closer putting his scrumptious mouth right by me ear.

"Bella," He whispers huskily. "Can I hold your hand?"

I nod my head while fighting the impulse to giggle like a flaky pre-teen. Edward strokes the back of my hand with his fingertips getting me to turn my palm up. He laces his fingers with mine, his larger hand engulfing my smaller one. The warmth of his skin is amazing.

And that was all I could focus on, even after our gazes moved back at the movie screen. Honestly, I didn't comprehend much of the rest of the movie, I was distracted floating on my cloud of bliss and soaking up this new level of closeness with Edward. And it certainly didn't help when his thumb began rubbing small circles on my skin.

The giddiness filling me overflows and I swear I'm glowing like a light bulb. I've got to be. A person can't feel this and not show it in some way.

When the movie ends I half expect Edward to let go of my hand but he doesn't. We move with the crowd through the main lobby and back out to the front of the theatre were Alice and Jasper are waiting for us. Emmett and Rosalie are a few steps behind. Alice takes one look at Edward's hand holding mine and she grins like the cat who caught the canary and got into the cream too.

Rosalie processes the new development instantly and a heartbeat later she's got a plan to help me implement it. Even though its only nine o'clock, she presses up against Emmett she gives him a sleepy look. "I'm tired baby. You ready to go?"

Emmett knows she's anything but tired. "Hell yeah."

Rosalie turns to Edward and me. "Bella you don't mind if Edward gives you a ride home, right?" She asks, though its too bossy to be a question.

I give Edward's hand a small squeeze and grin. "Not at all."

We say goodbye and each head to our cars. I try not to laugh as Alice mouths 'call me' over her shoulder. I'm sure I'll get raked over the coals tomorrow but right now I don't particularly care. I'm too happy being alone with Edward.

I get settled in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo and the first thing I do is put my seat belt on. I love Edward but he drives like a freakin' lunatic on crack. Sometimes I seriously have to close my eyes. He notices the face I'm making as he revs the engine and aggressively edges his way into the slow moving traffic.

"No side seat driving Bella. I'm warning you. I can't complain when I'm in your prehistoric truck so its only fair."

I shrug still too keyed up and happy to be snarky. "Whatever, I didn't even say anything."

He smirks. "But you were going to."

I hate when he's right. "Yes because somebody has to the be voice of reason. You know there's this concept called defensive driving. Maybe you should try it sometime." I grimace as he tailgates the car in front him so closely that I can't see the bumper because the Volvo's hood is in the way.

"Relax. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my offensive capabilities?" He laughs.

"No, you've never given me a reason not to trust you." I say because it's the truth. And he knows I'm talking about a lot more than just his erratic driving.

Edward doesn't respond with words, he does one better. He takes my hand again in his free one and holds its gently. My heart trips into double speed.

A comfortable silence settles over us as we drive through the city. It's not long until we're on the open highway and ground is flying away beneath the Volvo's tires. There's not much to see outside, it's far too dark, so I look at Edward instead.

I've made a study of watching him. Over the years I've taken great pains in cataloging all the small details about him that I could. Like how his hair has darkened a bit as he's gotten older and now its more auburn than copper. And how his freckles have faded almost completely away and you can barely see them unless he gets a sunburn. And like right now, there's a shadow of stubble along his jaw that gives his profile a roguish edge and it suits him well. It always has. He's such a beautiful combination of boy and man that I want to remember this too and file it away for my daydreams.

Edward feels me watching him and his lovely mouth curls into my favorite lopsided smile. "Can I say something?" He asks tentatively.

"Sure."

"Before at the movies… when I said you looked great…" He swallows hard and I see his Adam's apple bob. "That was a bit of an understatement. Bella… you look… amazingly hot." He laughs at his own words like they're still not what he's trying to say. "But it's not just tonight. You look like that… everyday, like all the time. I've always wanted to tell you that."

His stilted words have my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest and the butterflies in my stomach are back with a vengeance. I can't remember a time when I've seen him so hesitant and timid. And he never ever has to struggle for the right thing to say. He's always been the confident, articulate one.

"Why didn't you?" I breathe softly. "Tell me before, I mean."

"I wasn't sure you'd want hear it from me." He admits, his expression rueful as he concentrates on the road carefully.

"I watch you all the time." I confess feeling like I should trade a secret of my own. "I like looking at you. I'm surprised you never noticed. And… I think you're really cute."

He laughs, slightly embarrassed. "Cute? Okay if you say so."

I blush. "Well what do you want me to say? You're god's gift to women or something like that?"

"It's a start." He teases.

I laugh too because he's good at that, at making me happy without even knowing he's doing it.

It's only been twenty minutes since we left Port Angeles and we're already entering the outskirts of Forks. I learned not to look at the speedometer a long time ago. He was probably flooring it to a hundred the whole way back.

"Say, what time do you have to be home by?" He asks.

"Eleven."

"That leaves us roughly an hour and a half." He smiles sheepishly. "Would you maybe want to hang out a little while longer?"

More butterflies. A lot more. "Yes."

I recognize where we're going once we branch off the main road through Forks just past the Thriftway. About a mile down there is a dirt trail barely big enough for a car. Another five miles down and the trail abruptly ends leading into a clearing with a nice little shallow pond. Not many people come out here because it's not a good fishing spot. It is pretty though. It's not raining tonight, in fact, the sky is actually clear and you can see the stars. This a great spot for star gazing.

There's not a whole hell of a lot to do in Forks so we teenagers have had to learn to be creative or die from boredom. As soon as we were able to drive we started exploring all around this tiny, two-bit town. This was one of our finds. The group of us will come out here sometimes, usually with alcohol provided by Emmett, and we'll just hang out. We've never run into anyone else and it's a good place to be alone.

I nibble on my bottom lip hoping that I'm not reading more into this. Why else would Edward bring me out here if it wasn't to be alone.

He kills the engine and we get out. The air is chilly and perpetually damp. I hear a frog croaking near by. I scoot up onto the hood of the Volvo and Edward joins me. I smile as he takes my hand again. I lean into his warmth and look up at the sparkling sky.

"It's so pretty." I murmur. It's not often the sky is clear enough to see the stars.

Edward's breath brushes against my temple. "Not half as pretty as you."

He's good. When he want's to be charming his voice and eyes do strange things to a woman's mind. I've seen the teacher's at school literally melt when he talks. I don't try to fight it. I want to melt too. I look up at him. Our faces are so close that I can see his eyes glittering even without the aid of the moonlight. So much better than the stars. They don't begin to compare, not even close.

"Bella, can I…" Edward's eyes drop to my lips before meeting mine again. "Can I kiss you?"

My heart squeezes sweetly. "Yeah."

Slowly, as if he expects me to push him away at any second, he dips his head and my eyes slide closed just as his lips press ever so gently against mine. I lift my hand, the one he's not holding, and lay my palm against his cheek. His whiskers feel nice and I sigh.

I savor that first taste but its not nearly enough. My hand slides from Edward's cheek around to the nape of his neck pulling him closer. I press my mouth more firmly against his as years of desire for this moment come streaming forth like a fountain. And its still not close enough. Even when he slides his arm around my waist and holds me so tightly against his chest that I swear I can feel his heartbeat, its still not close enough.

I need air so I tilt my head slightly to side so can I breathe through my nose, but I don't dare pull away. It's a better fit with this new angle and his lips tease mine, creating a delicious friction as he kisses me just a little harder. It's a sensory overload. My skin is tingling, my heart is pounding and in the pit of my stomach is that burning warmth I get when I imagine Edward touching me. Only now the fire's a thousand times hotter with the real deal here in my arms and feeling more incredible than I ever dreamed.

I press even closer barely aware that I'm crawling into his lap. He lets go of my other hand and now I've got both my hands in his hair. He starts rubbing my lower back trough my shirt with languid circles just above the waist of my jeans. It feels heavenly.

Finally Edward breaks the kiss, tucking his face against my neck and breathing heavily.

"Damn Bella." He groans softly. He starts kissing my neck; wet, open mouth kisses, so that he can suck my skin lightly here and there. His stubble scrapes in all the right places making me gasp and shudder against him. I'm feeling this right down to soles of my feet. I never would have guessed that area was so sensitive.

It feels too good so I tug his hair until I can kiss his lips again. I want to taste him, really taste him, so I run my tongue lightly across his lower lip, a tiny sweep just to let him know that I want more. He groans again and I open my mouth so his tongue can slide against mine. He tastes decadent like the finest chocolate or maybe pure sugary sweetness like my favorite grape bubblegum. Then again, I'm kissing Edward Cullen so there really is no comparison.

I never want this kiss to end. I could taste him forever. I tilt my head a little further so I can push my tongue deeper and when I do its like turning on a switch inside Edward. Suddenly his hands are moving restlessly, sliding up and down my back and along my sides down over my hips and kneading the tops of my thighs. I gasp as he hooks his hand behind my knee, the one nestled between his, and pulls my leg across his lap so that now I'm completely straddled him. His hands move back to my hips pressing down and… and.. I feel him hard and hot right at the place between my legs that's burning. I grind my hips once, just to see, and it feels so good that my toes curl and my back arches with a will of their own.

This time I break our kiss just long enough to drag in a ragged breath. I tilt my head to the other side trying this angle as I attack Edward's lips again. He makes a cute sound, sort of like a laugh and moan because of my enthusiasm. I wriggle my hips again and its definitely a moan this time. That feels so nice I have to do it again.

Edward's hands are back to wandering, moving all over up and down my back, my thighs and my sides. After the third time his right hand moves down my side I'm half tempted rush him along. I know what he's working toward and the anticipation is damn near killing me.

And that's when the alarm on his phone starts going off.

I jump completely startled as the loud beeping shatters the quiet and completely bursts through my happy haze of horniness. Edward's reaction is a little more colorful.

"Fucking hell!" He hisses, clearly annoyed.

His eyes are closed and his expression is pained as he takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Then he snaps the phone open and shuts off the alarm with jerky movements, like he's tempted to the chuck the device in the pond behind me.

On second thought, I wouldn't blame him at all if he did. Stupid phone.

"Why was your alarm set?" I ask, curious now that I actually thought about it. My voice sounds low and sultry even thought I wasn't trying for it to.

Edward smiles, looping his arms around my waist. "I wanted to make sure I get you home on time. I can't have you getting grounded. Then I wouldn't be able to take you out tomorrow on a real date." He leans closer and gives me a light peck on my lips. "If you want to." He adds.

Of course I want to. How could I not want to?

"As if I'd say no." I laugh. Feeling like I need to reaffirm what's happening, I reach over and trace his swollen, ruddy lips with my index finger. "I've wanted to be like this with you for a long time."

Edward catches my hand and kisses it. But then he scowls thoughtfully, his mouth turning down in the corners. "I wish I didn't have to bring you home."

I lean my forehead against his and sigh. "Me too."

But I really don't want to get grounded and as much as I want to stay right where I am, a part of me really needs to come to grips with everything that's just happened. So reluctantly I untangle myself from around Edward and get back in the car.

I watch him the entire time he drives me home unable to get past one important point. I just made out with Edward Cullen. I just had my hands tangled in his hair. He just had his hands on my thighs. I had my tongue in his mouth and his in mine. And I can still taste him, all sweetness and yumminess and everything else I could have imagined and then some.

I'm so giddy I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight.

He pulls up in front of my house. Through the front window I can see the light from the TV flickering against the curtains. I know Charlie's still downstairs, probably dozing on the couch. I hope so because I'm not going let that stop me from kissing Edward one more time.

He puts the Volvo in park and turns to me with an ambivalent smile on his handsome face. "I miss you already."

I lean forward and kiss him quickly. "Call me tomorrow okay."

I start to move away but Edward pulls me back, giving me a kiss that should be illegal. He smirks knowing that I really want another one. "Go on. I'll call you first thing."

That wasn't fair. I got all weak kneed when he kissed me like that. I manage to get from the car to the front door without falling flat on my face. Once I'm inside I hear Charlie snoring softly on the couch. I creep to the stairs and then take them two at a time up to my room. As soon as I shut the door I collapse against it and sink to the floor.

Oh. My. God.

I close my eyes and lean my head back.

Then I almost scream as something knocks on my window. It could only be one idiot so I scurry over and open it not really surprised to find Edward grinning at me guiltily.

"Are you crazy?" I ask, worried Charlie might come charging up here any second.

"Yeah, for you." He leans into my room and pulls me close. "One more kiss and I promise I'll be good."

I can't help but smile, touched by his honest desire to stay with me. "Just one."

Our lips meet gently, at first, and I know there's nothing better than this. But as my blood heats the kiss gets more eager. I part my lips so I can taste him again and I have to grasp his shoulders so I don't collapse on the floor. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the taste of him, sugar and spice and everything really, really nice.

Just when I'm debating on tugging him into my room and taking our chances, he leans back and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I promise." He places one more chaste kiss on my closed lips and sighs. "Sweet dreams Bella."

From my window I watch him climb down to the ground and lope quickly across the front yard. I don't move from the window until the Volvo's tail lights disappear down the street.

* * *

A.N. - I know I would melt for any guy willing to climb up to my window for one more goodnight kiss. As you can see everyone is a bit OOC but hopefully not unbearably so. I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Sugar High

Sex and Candy

By Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. I'd much rather own Robert Pattinson.

WARNIGS: Oh the usual suspects… language, mature themes, sexual situations (hence the title) and… if I think of anything else I'll let you know.

_

* * *

_

I woke around noon the next day to my cell phone chiming that I had received a text message. Rubbing at my eyes and stifling a yawn, I knock more than half the contents on my nightstand onto the floor feeling around for my glasses. Once I can see I clumsily press the keypad until I retrieve the message. It's from Alice.

_U r mean plz call me_

I realize this text is the most recent of seven. She must have been texting me all morning. I quickly text Alice back before she gets her feelings seriously hurt.

_Sry still sleepy call u in a few_

Then I put the phone down and let the previous night wash over me. It seems surreal now, like a really pleasant dream. I need to see Edward, to kiss him again just to make sure that it really happened. I want to hear his voice because the smooth timbre of it would take my nervousness away. I pick up the phone and start to scroll down to his name but then I close it. He said he'd call me. I'll let him call first.

I stumble to the bathroom with my phone in one hand and my bad bag of toiletries in the other. I'm not coordinated on a good day with a clear head so I somehow manage to clip the doorjamb with my elbow causing me to drop the bag but as I bend to pick it up I bump into the door which swings back so that the it nails me right smack in the forehead.

"Owww…" I groan, tossing both the bag and my phone angrily on the bathroom counter. Rubbing my head, I use the counter to guide my way to the toilet. I sit on the closed lid and wait to see if anything else in the bathroom is going to attack me.

My phone rings.

I forego looking to see who it is hoping it's Edward but betting it's Alice. I answer the phone grumpier than I intended, my head still smarting. "Hello."

It's Edward and his warm laugh lifts my mood instantly. "Well, I was going to say good morning but you don't sound like you're having one." He quips.

"Sorry. The bathroom door just tried to kill me." I sigh, leaning over to peek in the mirror and see if I've done any permanent damage. Not that I would know the difference…

He's laughing again and the sound makes me happy. I can imagine his crinkled eyes and goofy smile and I want to kiss him over and over.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to antagonize it? You know, like fall into the door or forget to open it before trying to walk through it?" He snickers.

Okay, now I just want knock Edward upside his head.

"Yes I'm sure. It's a conspiracy. It looks harmless but its just an act, I'm telling you. Its pure evil." I insist, giving the door a dirty look because my head still hurts.

"Should I bring you to the ER and let my Dad take a look at you? I think you may have broken something… like your brain." He laughs, having way more fun with this than he should.

"You are such a smartass Cullen, really it's boggles the mind." I growl.

"Nah. If I was smart I would be with you right now so I could kiss it and make it better." He says sweetly.

Now I'm back to wanting to smother him with kisses.

"Mmmm, kissing sounds nice." I sigh. My voice is all dreamy and soft because I'm imagining doing exactly that.

Its funny but I can actually hear the smile in his voice as he says, "I've thought about it all night. The kisses and the way you felt… I couldn't stop. I think I got about an hour's sleep. But I don't care. You're worth it."

The butterflies come creeping back at his words and I try for a little honesty myself. "I thought about it too. A lot. I can't wait to see you again."

"We don't have to wait around until tonight." Edward says tentatively. "I could come over now. Is your Dad home?"

"No, Charlie went fishing with Harry and Billy. If he gets back before six I'll be amazed." I reply.

"Cool. I can be there in ten minutes." He says, sounding excited.

"Wait, give me like an hour okay?" I ask, looking at the bathtub and thinking of a few things I'd like to do before making out with the cutest, hottest most incredible guy I've ever known.

Edward's excitement dims a bit. "Oh okay." Then he gets suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I was about to take a bath before you called and I'd still really like to if you don't mind." I explain impatiently.

For a second Edward doesn't say anything. Then he groans. "Bella you're killing me."

My brow wrinkles in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking about you taking a bath." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm imagining you naked and wet… damn. Its totally fucking hot." He whines.

I feel my face get red as the butterflies in my stomach travel lower. I squeeze my legs together and take a deep breath. "I won't take long, I promise."

"Text me when you're done. I'll be waiting."

I close the phone and stare at it for a moment as nervous excitement floods my system. I'm only half paying attention as I start running my bath water, still thinking about what Edward just said. He's imagining me naked. Right now he's thinking about me taking a bath. I wonder if he wishes he was the one touching me, that it was his hands instead of mine lathering the soap over my breasts and between my legs. I imagine his hands replacing mine and for some strange reason I can't stand the feel of my clothing against my skin.

I take off my pj's and sink into the steamy water, moaning in pleasure. Then I think back to yesterday and what Rosalie had said about Emmett going down on her. I close my eyes imagining Edward kissing me on my stomach and moving down until he's kissing my thighs and then he puts his mouth right there where I'm wet and hot and aching.

I move my hand between my legs, completely letting the fantasy overtake me. As my fingers stroke my clit with deliberate little circles I see Edward, his green eyes searing me through as he looks up at me. His mouth pressed against me as sucks gently on my nub just like he did with my neck last night. His stubble scrapes my thighs and I just want to press closer to him. My fingers move faster and harder as the heat spreads out from my abdomen. My heart pounds in my ears and I watch him moving his mouth until everything explodes, the image in my head, the building pleasure, even the breath I've been holding.

For a long moment I can't move. I feel so relaxed and drained that I just lay there in the hot water with the silliest smile on my face. I probably could stay like that until the water turns cold but instead my phone chimes with a new text. It's Alice.

_Call me or else _

I grumble to myself about nosy friends and bossy, pint sized, pain the asses as I scroll to her name and press the call button.

"It's about fucking time." Alice snaps. No greeting, no chatter. She's in rare form.

"I told you I was going to call you. Can't I take bath first?" I ask exasperatedly.

"This is way more important." She pauses, then loses the last thread of patience. "Spit it out already! What happened!"

"Where do you want me to start?" I sigh, getting comfortable in the tub because this might take a while.

"Did you go straight home last night?"

"No." I grin.

Her tone is getting friendlier. "Where did you go?"

"Out by the pond." I say striving to sound nonchalant but the giddiness I felt last night is coming back rapidly.

She giggles. "Did he kiss you?"

"What do you think?" I ask with laughing sarcasm.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asks impishly.

"Oh yeah." I breathe.

"I knew it." She brags smugly. "I said all along that you two were going to hook up one day. So are you guys official yet?"

"Er… I don't know. I guess so but we didn't really get to that part."

"How did you not get to that part?" Sometimes Alice asks dumb questions.

I chuckle dryly. "We were a bit too preoccupied to have a conversation, if you know what I mean. But he's coming over in a little while. And he asked me to go on a date with him."

"OhIcanbeoverinafewminutesIhavetheprefectoutfitforyoutowearyou'vegot-"

"No Alice! No!" I say before she really gets on her makeover wagon and runs my ass over. "Not today. I need to be myself today, you know, to see if its still the same. I'm going to be nervous enough without the extras. Don't be mad Alice."

"Fine." I can tell she's pouting but not really mad. "But I'm only being generous Bella because I'm so happy for you. I was beginning to wonder if the two of you would ever see what was right under your noses."

"I'm so happy I almost can't stand it." I laugh. "I feel like I've loved him forever."

"I know exactly what you mean. I've know since first grade that I'm going to marry Jasper one day. Sounds silly but there's never been a doubt in my mind. Maybe you and Edward have that too." Alice says.

"Maybe. I'd like to think so." I sigh. "Okay, I really need to finish up because I missing Edward like crazy right now and he's waiting on me."

"Yea, yea, yea. Call me tomorrow and fill me in again. I don't think I can wait until Monday."

"Will do. Later." I hang up the phone and notice the time. I curse to myself as I realize that's its been forty five minutes.

I bathe quickly and then decide to shave too. I take a little more time with that because I really don't want Edward to have to bring me to see his dad at the hospital. When I'm done I dry off, brush my teeth and sweep my hair back in a messy bun before having a minor crisis over what to wear.

I chose my pretty turquoise bra with black lace trim. Thankfully Alice had the foresight to buy the matching underwear too. Its sexy but in an understated way. I've only worn them once before.

Rummaging through my closet is little more difficult. From the bed my phone chimes. This time it's Edward.

_r u done yet I miss u_

I smile because I don't want to be away from him either.

_I'm ready miss u 2_

My phone chimes again.

_omw swthart _

I quickly sort through my clothes until I find a nice top. It's a deep green, v-neck sweater that's not too warm. Just perfect because I can hear the rain pattering against roof and I'm sure the temperature has dropped ten degrees. I pull out my favorite pair of jeans, the knees are frayed and both back pockets have holes but damn are they comfortable. I just get my socks on when I hear the knock at the door.

I race down the stairs, my heart flying faster than my feet. I open the door and there's Edward looking devilishly handsome with his dripping hair and crooked smile.

"Hi." I beam.

His eyes green crinkle. "Hi beautiful."

Oh he's good. He's very good.

I step back so he can come in. He hangs his black jacket by the door and I bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning. He's wearing a grey shirt, its snug in all the right places and I'm entranced watching the way his muscles move under the material. Edward's not burly like Emmett, he's sleek and tone and it makes me breathless just watching him.

Edward turns to me and opens his arms and I literally throw myself at him. He chuckles and has to take half a step back to balance my unexpected momentum. But whatever. I wrap my arms tightly about his waist and bury my face against his collarbone. He smells like gingerbread and sunshine on a winter's day.

I feel him kiss my hair. "I'm glad you're happy to see me. I think I broke every speeding law there is on the way to your house." He admits wryly.

I lean back just enough to tilt my face up to his and grin. "That's the way you always drive."

He glares playfully, "Shut up and kiss me already." Then he smiles sweetly. "Please."

It's only what I've been wanting to do ever since I opened the door so I lean up on my tipy-toes so I can reach his lips. He lowers his head to accommodate my vertically challenged state and its like last night all over again. My heart races and my breath catches and all he does is press his lips against mine very gently.

I'm starting to love the butterflies. They're part of what makes kissing Edward so incredible.

I tilt my head and decide to try something. I lick at Edward's bottom lip and he groans, opening his mouth just enough so that I tug his lip between my teeth. I'm afraid to do it too hard so I just nibble a tiny bit and then let go. I think Edward likes it because his hands start rubbing my back restlessly.

"Bella," He pants, leaning back enough to look at me through narrowed eyes. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" He asks sharply and maybe a little jealously.

I shrug. "Alice."

Edward's green eyes glaze over. "You and Alice…"

It takes me a minute to understand the conclusion he readily jumped to. I push him away, rolling my eyes. "I didn't practice with Alice you perv. She just told me that when she does it to Jasper it drives him nuts and I was curious to try it." I explain.

He makes a grab for me but I skitter out of his reach and duck into the kitchen. My face is hot and my legs are a little wobbly. As much as I love how it makes me feel, it overwhelms me too. But it's not like I can really out maneuver Edward. In an instant I feel him behind me so I lean back and let him puts his arms around my waist and pull me against him.

Edward rests his chin on top my head, sounding insufferably condescending as he says, "I'm a guy Bella. What else am I going to think?"

"Horny bastard." I laugh.

"Hey, I hold you responsible for that too. I was doing fine until you told me you were getting naked."

I nudge my elbow into his ribs but he only laughs.

"And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you naked. You told me on purpose, didn't you?" He accuses in mock indignation.

"I said I was taking a bath. Your screwy head did the rest all on its own." I grunt as I try to pry his clasped hands apart. I probably shouldn't be wriggling to get free.

Suddenly my stomach growls, loud enough that Edward bursts out laughing. Its extremely embarrassing but also reminds me that I haven't eaten since lunch at school yesterday. Actually I'm starving.

"Did you eat yet?" I ask. "If not I can make us something."

"Well, I was going to offer to take you out somewhere. If you're game."

I glance at the kitchen window where the view is partially obscured from the slanting rain pattering against the glass. I don't really want to go out in that. But a part of me knows that if we stay here things are going to move too fast, just like last night. And while I really want to pick up where we left off, I also want there to be more to us than kissing and petting. A date is a good start.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

I'm not really thinking about food, I'm more into the spending time with Edward part of the equation. This will be the first time we've ever done anything together like a couple. And if Edward's smirk is anything to go by, he's thinking the same thing.

"How about that new Italian restaurant in Port Angeles?" He offers, knowing I've been wanting to go there since they opened.

I almost blurt a teasing "That's why I love you" but I catch myself just before the words spill out. I would have said it jokingly but Edward would know I meant it just by taking one look at my face. I don't think now is the time to say it, at all. Soon it will feel right but not quite yet. Instead I smile. "Now you're trying to spoil me."

"Really? I'm spoiling my smokin' hot girlfriend? Never occurred to me." He jokes sarcastically.

Girlfriend.

Edward said Girlfriend.

I do my little happy dance, internally of course, as I slide my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. This time I forego the teasing and give him a good and proper kiss to show him that I like the girlfriend thing very, very much. I feel his hands move to my waist and before I realize what he's doing he's lifted me up and set me on the kitchen counter. I can taste him better with this new angle. The flavor of his minty toothpaste is faint but yummy and I wrap my legs around his hips to keep him pressed against me as close as possible.

I whimper in protest when the kiss ends and Edward chuckles, placing little pecks along my cheek and jaw. But that feels pretty good too so I keep running my fingers through his hair. Then my stomach growls again ruining the moment.

"Its saying _feeeed meeee_." Edward teases, using his best zombie voice.

I smack his shoulder, more embarrassed than amused. "You know, if my boyfriend wasn't such a horn dog groping me every five seconds and attacking me with kisses left and right then I might have been able to eat breakfast already. Just a little food for thought."

Edward remains completely unrepentant. "It's after one. You missed breakfast about four hours ago. Now I will gladly take the blame for distracting you but let me point out that you're quite a willing participant yourself. I'm only doing what you want me to do. And I'd even bet that you want me to do it again…" he kisses my cheek, "and again…" he kissed my nose, "and again…' he kisses my lips and grins. "Admit it, you want me."

How can someone be so adorable and so annoying?

I roll my eyes and playfully push his face away. "Right now I want food. I'll deal with you later."

Edward helps me down from the counter and I grab my keys on the way to the door. Like a gentleman he helps me into my jacket and after donning his own we head out into the pelting rain making a mad dash for his volvo.

* * *

A.N. - If you learn only one thing from reading this chapter then it is beware of bathroom doors. That scene actually happened to me and I lost the battle with door quite pathetically. Only I had a bruise above my eye for a few days that everyone kept asking about… lol. Can we say _Bella moment_?

Thanks for reading.


	4. Sweet Tooth

Sex and Candy

By Lara

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. I'd much rather own Robert Pattinson.

WARNIGS: Oh the usual suspects… language, mature themes, sexual situations (hence the title) and… if I think of anything else I'll let you know.

* * *

If I had known that my lunch date with Edward would be the only alone time that I would have with him the rest of the weekend I would have said screw lunch lets neck on the couch. But I didn't have that kind of foresight.

When we return from Port Angeles Charlie is already home. Edward plays it cool as enter the house and Charlie mumbles us a greeting from the living room where he's watching ESPN. There's an unspoken rule in Charlie's house, no boys in my room… ever. There is no way Edward and I are going to have any privacy so we settle for getting comfy at the kitchen table with a deck of cards and playing Crazy Eights, Battle or Go Fish for lack of better… ah, stimulating… things to do.

But its not like Edward makes it easy. He's sitting to my right and we're so close that our knees are bumping under the table. He has his hand on my thigh and he keeps rubbing back and forth, his long fingers splayed down almost in between my legs. His fingers are so close to the tingling place he's not touching that I can barely concentrate on the card game. I'm getting the feeling that Charlie knows something is up because he keeps finding any reason to come into the kitchen. After the twelfth time, and I'm counting for the hell of it, he gives Edward and me an accusing glare and huffs out of the room. I glance at Edward worriedly as he tries to hold back his laughter.

"Bella, I think we better tell your dad that we're official before he wears a trench in the floor." He suggests in a hushed whisper.

I stare at my cards feeling the rise of panic. "No. Bad idea. The less Charlie knows the better." I insist just as quietly.

"Don't you want him to know that I'm your boyfriend?"

I'm convinced that saying Edward and boyfriend in same sentence to Charlie will only be adding fuel to an already smoldering fire. It's not like Charlie ever disapproved of Edward and I being friends but the older we get the more edgy he seems to get. Almost like he's waiting for me to come home one day and tell him _"Hey dad Edward and I were hanging out and now I'm pregnant. Isn't that cool?"_ Yeah right. It almost makes me angry that Charlie doesn't trust Edward. Or maybe its that he doesn't trust me.

Edward's watching me with a slightly hurt expression and I realize that he's been waiting for me to say something. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "I'd gladly tell Charlie and the whole world that you're my boyfriend if I could be certain that he wouldn't put me under house arrest and monitor our visitations through a wall of plexiglas." I joke.

Edward smiles a little but his eyes remain serious as they search mine. "There's nothing anyone could do to keep me away from you. Not now that I've finally got you."

My heart swells literally overflowing with love for this boy. I'm not sure how to tell him I feel the same without saying too much but I try anyway.

"You know…" I admit softly, my cheeks turning bright pink, "I've had the worst crush on you since sixth grade."

A slow smile spreads across his gorgeous face. His eyes crinkle. "Really?"

"Yeah. You mean it really wasn't obvious?" I ask him incredulously.

Edward shrugs, looking away quickly. "Not really. I thought…" He trails off and I watch his expression dim a little. It worries me when he doesn't say anything for a long time.

"What is it?"

He doesn't blink. I really don't like the way he goes emo like this. He's always been prone to mercurial moods but this one in particular always makes me afraid I've done something wrong. I lay my cards down on the table and reach over to brush a lock of his auburn hair out of his pretty eyes.

"Please Edward?" I plead.

He sighs heavily. "I always thought I knew you so well. I believed that I could read you so very easily. But apparently I've been missing the biggest fucking clues all along. I just assumed you didn't see me. That I was like a brother to you or something. So I did what I could to make sure that we were always together. And every time I'd watch you gossiping with Alice and Rose I was dreading that you'd finally admit that you had a thing for someone and it wouldn't be me."

My mouth makes a little popping sound as my jaw slackens. I'm completely stunned.

Edward sees my stupid face and his lips curve into a tiny smirk. "Now I'm kicking myself for being a coward and not telling you how I felt ages ago."

I can't help myself. I lean over and give him another quick kiss on the cheek.

And then my dad walks into the kitchen.

I'm lucky I pulled away enough that Charlie didn't actually see the kiss but I bet it still looks extremely suspicious. Not to mention that I can't lie worth of crap so I'm practically oozing guilt as I blush furiously, only adding to the circumstantial evidence. Charlie narrows his eyes at us, folding his arms.

"Hi dad." _Lame. So fucking lame…_

"What's going on Bells?" Charlie's using his tough cop tone.

"Nothing. Just playing cards dad."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

I glance at Edward, about to completely panic. My idiot boyfriend is grinning from ear to ear like he's high as a kite. I can't tell if its because he's as nervous as I am or if he just finds my discomfort amusing. That's okay. Payback is a bitch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Char- er, dad."

Charlie's not the most verbose guy in the world and when it comes to me he's never really had to put his foot down and act parental because we're usually on the same page, but right now I see the vein in his temple start to tick and his face is starting to turn red. I begin to get a little worried. My dad is about to completely flip his lid. I give Edward a nice, hard kick in the ankle and hope Charlie doesn't notice. His dad-radar must be going berserk.

Charlie's huffy glare shifts from me to Edward. The tough cop makes an appearance as he says, "I think it's time you headed home Eddy."

Edward looks at me and then back at Charlie and I breathe a silent sigh of relief when his common sense wins out. "Alright. Thanks for letting me come over." Edward looks to me again and I know he wants more of a goodbye than this. So do I. He grins halfheartedly. "I'll… I'll talk to you later Bella."

It isn't until I actually hear the front door close that I feel a pang in my chest. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I don't think I'll ever really want to be away from him, not now that finally have what I've always wanted. I give Charlie a sour look and roll my eyes. "Thanks dad. Was that really necessary?"

"I think I deserve to know what's going on Bells."

I can't argue with that, I mean he is my father. And I'm living in his house. And he's a cop with a gun that I'd rather he not use on Edward the next time he sees him. So I look down at the table as stall a bit more. "Why does something have to be going on? It's Edward. He's always hanging out here with me."

"Bells just because I'm pushing forty soon doesn't mean that I don't remember what it was like to be seventeen. I see the way Edward looks at you and I've seen the way you look at him. All I'm asking is… well… is he going to be around a lot more from now on?"

"You mean is he my boyfriend?" I ask, my tone slightly snarky. Why beat around the bush. Might as well get it out there since Charlie's remained calm this long.

"Is he?"

I glare back stubbornly. "Yes."

I wince as Charlie goes from red to an unhealthy shade of purple. He flounders for something to say looking like a fish, his mouth opening and closing though nothing comes out. I don't want to give him a heart attack. He's not getting any younger… "Dad please. It's not that big of a deal. And its Edward. You've known him for years."

After a moment Charlie's face turns a normal shade of tan again and he scowls, looking thoughtful for a moment. Finally he nods. "You're right. I've always liked Eddy, He's a good kid." He smiles but its forced, like he's still not comfortable with the idea. "Liked him better when he wasn't dating my daughter." He mutters to himself.

"Dad!" I whine.

"One more thing…" My dad blushes and I get a bad feeling in my stomach. _Please don't! Please, please don't!_ "Bells you're not going to rush into anything right? You're only seventeen and I know that you get… you know… urges and stuff… did your mother ever explain this to you? Well she should have. It wouldn't have killed Renee to actually act like a mother when you needed her to… anyway, umm about those urges… uh… well I don't how it is for you girls but for a boy… for boys its… what I'm trying to say is don't let Eddy talk you into anything, because boys only want one at your age. And if he does try something use the pepper spray gave you, okay."

I manage to nod as I collect the playing cards and replace them in their box. This is not happening. Charlie did not just try to have a sex talk with me. I will erase this from my mind and never think of it again. And really, as if I would ever use pepper spray on Edward. If Charlie only knew the one thing on my mind half the time, he might give Edward the pepper spray instead.

Thankfully Charlie changes the subject. "Billy invited us down to La Push tomorrow for Sunday dinner. Rachel is in for the weekend and he's a bit excited. Harry will be there with Sue and the kids. Jacob's invited some friends, he said you know them. I promised I would mention it to you."

A part of me wants to go but a bigger part pf me wants to stay here and explore this new intimacy I have with Edward. And if my dad isn't here Edward can come over and explore with me…

Charlie's mind is obviously one step ahead and already has that delightful avenue roped off with crime scene tape. "If you think I'm leaving you in the house by yourself tomorrow you've got another thought coming."

I know when to chose my battles and when not to. I sigh in resignation. "What time are we heading down there?"

"Probably around ten. It's late Bells. Why don't you go get some sleep."

Once I'm up in my room I text Edward.

_miss u *smooches* sry about my dad_

After a minute my phone chirps.

_np ur dad was funny miss u 2 c u tomorrow?_

I pout a little even though I really do want to go to La Push. Still, I'll miss Edward a lot.

_no going to la push dinner with Jacob's gang sry_

I laugh at his text.

_: ( u r mean_

I go for a little pay back.

_charlie said i could use mace on u_

His response is so typical that I could almost kiss him.

_oooh kinky lol_

I roll my eyes.

_shut up perv_

Edward's quick to text back.

_lmao only 4 u swthart_

I yawn and send one last text.

_bed time now gonna dream of u_

My phone chirps one last time.

_always dream of u nite nite_

* * *

The next morning I ride with Charlie down to the Black's house. After telling Billy, Harry and Sue hello, I head around back of the small house and find my rez peeps all hanging out in Jacob's garage. The minute he sees me he grins real wide and gives me a monster bear hug.

"Hey Bells! Long time no see stranger." Jacob's enthusiastic greeting is accompanied by a chorus of "Hey Bella" from the gang.

I wince. "It hasn't been that long you guys."

Embry chuckles. "Yeah it has. Quill's grown two inches since the last time you've been down here."

Leah rolls her eyes. "Are you talking about height or length? 'Cause there are some things I just don't want to know about Quill."

Everyone bursts out laughing and my cheeks are now nice and pink. This rivalry between Leah and Quill is some crazy shit and Jake and I share a knowing look as the fireworks really start.

Poor Quill is seeing red. "You're such a bitch Leah. No wonder Sam dropped your sorry ass. Probably afraid you'd bite his dick off every time you went down on him." He snarls nastily.

For a moment I flinch remembering the really hard time Leah went through last summer when her long time boyfriend Sam dumped her for her cousin Emily. I can't believe Quill is so callous as to bring it up but Leah doesn't bat an eye. She just smirks.

"That's assuming I could find it. You always say Sam's attitude is compensating for something, well trust me it is. Gee, reminds me of you Quill."

"I got enough to shut you up little girl."

"Please." Leah rolls her eyes. "Nothing could force me to go there with you."

Quill smirks. "If you saw my dick you'd be begging for it."

"Begging to make the image go away."

"Can't be any worse than seeing you naked Leah."

"Ewww!" Seth pipes up from his seat on the tool box in the corner. "That's my sister you douche bag!"

Jacob leans into me and snickers. "Nothings changed. They still go at it all the time. Driving me fucking insane."

"I think its cute. They're so meant to be together." I laugh. Leah gives us a warning look out of the corner of her eye. Jake jumps back a step and grins sheepishly.

"I'd rather talk about Leah naked than what Quill thinks he's packing." Embry quips.

Seth, the youngest of us, scrunches his face up adorably. "I don't really want to talk about naked girls either…"

"So says the boy that spends more time in the shower than I do." Leah sighs.

Seth turns a cute shade of russet and pink and the guys start laughing. I actually feel bad for Seth. I walk over and take a seat next to him on the tool box.

It's like old times. Like being at home.

The conversation turns to the latest happenings on the rez and I get the scoop about Jared and his new girlfriend Kim, Paul and his crush on Rachel and Sam and Emily's elopement stunt.

"They should have known better," Leah snaps, her mouth twisting bitterly. "It's not like Emily's dad approved of them wanting to get married. They made it as far the Nevada state line by the time Zachary and Elijah caught up with them. I would love to have been there when her brother's got a hold of him. I heard Sam's sporting a nice shiner."

I shook my head. "They are way too young to get married." I agreed.

"Not like I care. If Emily's stupid enough to think Sam knows what he wants then I hope she gets a taste of her own medicine."

I felt a stab of sympathy at the suppressed pain in Leah's tone. I knew it still had to hurt, especially seeing your ex with your cousin, someone that you couldn't avoid because of family obligations. But I refrained from saying anything. Leah dealt better when she wasn't being coddled.

My attention was diverted elsewhere when Embry asked Jacob, "Speaking of girlfriends dude, where's Red? I thought you invited her today?"

"On her way. Should be here any minute." Jacob replied.

I felt genuine excitement as I took in Jake's expression. He was grinning stupidly from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks flushed… he looked positively punch drunk.

_Holly crow. Jacob's in love._

I cleared my throat getting his attention and gave him my most intimidating best friend glare. "Spill it!"

I didn't have to say a word more than that. Jake scratched his neck absently, something he always did when he was put on the spot and looked at me sheepishly. "I kind of got me a girlfriend, Bells."

"Kind of?" I ask, trying to keep my glower and not laugh. "How do you 'kind of' have a girlfriend? You should know if you do or you don't."

"I do. That's not what I meant." Jake rolls his eyes.

I was wrong for what I was about to do but the chance to razz him was too good to pass up. "Have you kissed her?" I ask innocently.

Jacob gives me a death glare.

Quill makes kissy noises. "Yeah Jakey-baby. Got any good spit swapping going on?"

"Way to go Quill. You even manage to make kissing sound disgusting." Leah barks sarcastically.

Quill makes a kissy face at Leah. "The chicks love me and your just pissed because you can't touch this." He brags pointing to his chest.

Leah nods. "You're right. I wouldn't touch you even if I had a protective body suit and rubber gloves."

"I am a good kisser." Quill hisses angrily.

"Hence why Jacob's got a girlfriend and you don't." Leah shoots back.

"For the record, Jacob is an excellent kisser."

I looked up toward the doorway not expecting in the unfamiliar voice that spoke. Leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a wry smile on her pretty face is a petite redhead. She's as fair skinned as me so I know she's not Native American and her brown eyes are kind and friendly. I get the feeling that I would've liked her even if she didn't start glowing the minute Jake pulls her into a tight hug.

They looked so cute together. I felt like a proud mother on her child's first day of school as they walked over to me arm in arm.

"Bells, this is my girl Nessie." Jake beamed brighter than I've ever seen. "Nessie, this is my homie Bells."

"Nice to finally meet you. Jake's told me so much about you." She says sweetly.

I give Jake a playful glare. "I wish I could say the same." Then I flush red as I stammer, "I mean about the info part. Not about meeting you. That so didn't come out right. I'm glad to meet you too."

Nessie laughs at my embarrassment but not in a mean way. Its impossible to feel awkward around her.

We start talking and I find out that Nessie and Jacob met at First Beach when she and some friends had spent the day there. When they went to leave the car wouldn't start and Jake's mechanic skills had saved the day. She'd offered him her phone number and they'd been an item ever since. She was excited they'd just made their one month anniversary the previous week. I made a mental note to keep in touch with Jake more often than every few months.

The more I talked to Nessie the more I liked her. She seemed to fit in well with our group and I was especially impressed at how she could hold her own when it came to Embry and Quill's teasing.

The only downfall was that watching Jake and Nessie made miss Edward all the more. I would have liked to have his arms around me and to feel his lips brush my hair as he kissed the top of my head. It would have been nice to snuggle up against him as the sun started to set and evening turned cooler. I thought about texting him but decided against it. I'd rather just call him the minute I got home.

My expression must have gave me away because Nessie came and sat beside me on the back steps with an understanding smile. "Got someone in particular on your mind?"

I grimace. "That obvious huh?"

Nessie turns her gaze out to where the boys are playing football across the yard. "Not really. You have the same look I see on my face every time I look in the mirror." she giggles.

I laugh too. "I finally found out the guy I've been crushing on for years feels the same way." I admit. "I've been on cloud nine all weekend. I was just thinking about him."

"Aww, that's sweet." She coos, casting me a slanted look. "Is he a good kisser?" She winks conspiratorially.

My face probably looks like a beet, still I can't help but laugh giddily like the teenager than I am. "Oh yeah."

Nessie asks me some more questions about Edward, the general stuff like how long we've known each other and what he's like. The talking helped and before I knew it Charlie was saying it was time to head home. Nessie and I trade numbers and I'm really looking forward to talking to her again.

As I hug Jake goodbye I whisper in his ear, "She's awesome."

He pulls back, his smile goofy. "I know."

* * *

As soon as I get home I head straight for the shower. I take my time letting the hot water relax me and allowing my anticipation of talking to Edward build. I'm literally aching to hear his voice. There's a funny little pang in my chest that prickles the longer I'm away from him. I've never felt this before because everything is different now. I know what it is to be close to him and then to have to stay away… It really sucks.

I flop down on my bed with a sigh as soon as I'm in my pj's. I call Edward's number and when I hear his smooth voice answer "Hello?" all the tension drains out of me in instant relief. I close my eyes and savor the feeling.

"Hey you." I sigh happily.

Edward's tone lightens considerably. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Just got home. I missed you today."

He chuckles dryly. "Know the feeling. Did you have fun in La Push?"

"Yeah. It was nice." I purse my lips wondering how corny I'll sound if admit my true feelings and then decide what the hell. "It would've been nicer if I could've spent the day with you."

"Funny you should say that 'cause I was thinking..." Edward trails off and I take the bait.

"Thinking what?"

"That you should make it up to me." Before I can protest that I really didn't have a say in the matter, he adds, "I couldn't get any studying done 'cause you were on my mind, messing with my head and making me crazy. It's all your fault. So you need to make it up to me."

I giggle at the pathetic picture he's trying to create. "I don't know…"

"I didn't even get a goodnight kiss last night Bella. I deserve some sort of compensation, don't you think?" He laughs.

"I suppose. What did you have in mind?"

Edward's voice turns husky as he says, "Unlock your window and find out."

With a gasp I sit up in bed and sure enough there he is, perched on my roof just outside my window with a crooked grin plastered across his perfect face. He waves at me and points to the lock.

"You are absolutely nuts, you know that right?" I ask as I move over to window and flip the latch.

Edward enters my room as quietly as possible, both of us well aware that's its early and Charlie is still watching TV downstairs. He pulls me into his arms and I melt against him, truly happy that he's here. His lips press against mine quickly in a chaste kiss but then he pulls back arching his left brow curiously. "So, about that compensation?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Look buddy, just be glad I unlocked the window for you."

"Oh but I am glad. So glad, in fact, that I might want to spent all night right here showing you." Edward smiles, his green eyes twinkling devilishly.

I wonder how serious he is. Are we talking about sex? I know I'm not ready for that, not even close. Making out? Definitely. If he stays all night... I could sleep curled up against him with his heartbeat lulling me into my dreams. I could wake up and see my favorite smile first thing in the morning. That would feel so wonderful. And as it hits me I really want him to stay. Just not for sex.

And as usual the filter between my mouth and my brain takes a hike and I blurt out, "We are not having sex!"

Edward chokes back a startled laugh and I blush a hundred shades of red. "I didn't say _that_ Bella. Geez, I would like to make it to my eighteenth birthday without your dad putting bullet in me. I might be crazy but I don't have a death wish."

And perversely I'm a smidgen disappointed that sex wasn't his agenda. I am so stupid sometimes. Blushing even deeper, I focus on his stubbly chin. "Well you said show me. What did you think I would think 'cause if you were thinking you'd have known I would think that." _Oh god, did that even make sense?_

Edward's biting his lip to keep from cracking up. I slap his shoulder lightly. "Quit laughing at me."

"Bella…"

"I'm serious. Quit it!"

"Make me." He challenges. I know what he's aiming for now because he's dipped his head just enough that I only have to lean up the least little bit to kiss him.

So I give Edward what he wants because it the same thing I want too. I stretch up and brush my lips against his and its like breathing a sigh of relief. His arms hold me tighter and for the longest time we just stand there, our lips caressing in a sweet kiss that says more than bumbling words ever could.

___________________________________________________________________

A.N. - No real lime/lemon action this chapter, sorry. It's coming though. Don't worry. And I'm not making Jacob a rival for Bella in this story, it would be redundant to the plot since there are plenty boys in forks for Eddy to get jealous over. I was in a rush to get this chapter out before I had to get some sleep so forgive me for the typos and mistakes. I'll go back over it better later.


End file.
